Internet Dating
by FakeSmilesRealTears
Summary: A surprise One-Shot from your ever gawjuz, Heather! Btw, this is a BbxRae...I thought id do something diffrent for once... Hope you like!


**Surprise One Shot for all the BbxRae fans! I kinda got a little sytracked cause I came up with this idea, and its also a small sorry to everyone whos still waitin for the next chapter of Terra. Dont worry, its comin soon, im just having a teesy bit of writers block... Anyway, Induldge!!!**

* * *

**Internet Dating**

* * *

**Raven sat in her room, trying to figure out the laptop Cyborg had given her. 'How do I make a screenname?' she asked herself in her mind.**

**'Click "Get Your Own Name!" there, in the top corner.' Wisdom said in her head. She was glad she had Wisdom there to help her out. Clicking the button in the top corner of her messenger, she typed DarkGoddess for her name. After she filled in more information, she clicked "Submit". **

**'Error? What'd I do?' she asked herself again.**

**"DarkGoddess is already taken. Try adding numbers to the end of it." Wisdom awnsered. Raven thought for a moment. 'What numbers should I put?'**

**'Try any. Do some that mean something to you. 831, try that. You heard a quote somewhere with those numbers in it. Raven added the numbers and clicked "Submit" again, this time it went through.**

**'What was the quote?'**

**'8 letters, 3 words, 1 meaning. Get it? I Love You?' Wisdom said.**

**'Oh, who told me that?'**

**'A green elf trying to make a joke.'**

**'Figures.' Raven signed in her messenger. Nobody, of course, was on her list.**

**'Now what?'**

**'Go to a chatroom and meet a guy!' Happy said before Wisdom could suggest anything.**

**'...Will you shut up if I do?'**

**'Of course not! But I will be a tiny bit quieter!' Happy said happily as always.**

**'Fine.' Raven clicked the Chatroom button. Instantly, she was transported into a chatroom filled with people.**

**'Ok, Im here. Can I get out now?'**

**'No, chat with someone! Say hi to that one! HotGuy56!' Happy replied.**

**'Youve got to be kidding me.' Suddenly, a window popped up.**

**_VideoGamer4: Hey, whats up?_**

**'What do I say?'**

**'Why dont you awnser him?'**

**'I hate you, Happy.'**

**_DarkGoddess831: Nothing, Im pretty bored. You?_**

_**VideoGamer4: Same. How are you?**_

_**DarkGoddess831: Better than Ill ever be.**_

_**VideoGamer4: Is that good?**_

_**DarkGoddess831: The best you'll get out of me.**_

_**VideoGamer4: Whys that?**_

_**DarkGoddess831: Im just diffrent than most people.**_

_**VideoGamer4: Me too.**_

**'This is...slightly interesting.' Raven admitted to herself. Happy just giggled.**

_**DarkGoddess831: Whats your name?**_

_**VideoGamer4: Id rather not say...**_

_**DarkGoddess831: I respect that.**_

_**VideoGamer4: Thanks...Can I ask yours?**_

_**DarkGoddess831: You can, but I wont awnser.**_

_**VideoGamer4: Lol, I see.**_

_**VideoGamer4: So, you live in Jump City? Me too.**_

_**DarkGoddess831: How'd you know that?**_

_**VideoGamer4: Your profile.**_

_**DarkGoddess831: Oh, im new to this whole internet thing...**_

_**VideoGamer4: Me too. Im starting to get the hang of it though.**_

_**DarkGoddess831: Yeah, be right back okay? **_

_**VideoGamer4: Ok, me too.**_

**Raven got up. "Tea." she said out loud to nobody. Raven pulled on her cloak and walked out of her room, nearly bumping into Beastboy on the way out.**

**"Hey." he said.**

**"Hi."**

**"Whatcha doin?"**

**"Getting some tea."**

**"Oh..." Beastboy looked down. Raven sighed.**

**"Want some?" she said finally. Beastboys face lit up.**

**"Sure!"**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Beastboy stretched as he sat back down. The girl he was talking to still wasnt back.**

**_VideoGamer4: Back._**

**He said. Almost instantly she replied.**

**_DarkGoddess831: Me too._**

_**VideoGamer4: Cool**_

**Soon it was almost midnight. Beastboy was still chatting with the girl. He silently thanked Cyborg for telling him to talk to this chick. She seemed just as her name said; dark. But she seemed just like him; diffrent. He liked that. Suddenly, he wanted to really talk to her, hear her voice.**

**_VideoGamer4: Hey, do you think I could call you? Or you call me?_**

**Beastboy waited, hoping to God the awnser was yes. He really wanted to hear the voice that matched the personality of this girl. Finally after what Beastboy thought was an hour, she replied.**

**_DarkGoddess831: I guess... Sure, why not? You call me. 555-5555_**

**Beastboy almost jumped for joy as he reached for his phone. He dialed the number and waited while it rang. After three rings, the girl finally picked up the phone.**

**"Hello?" The voice sounded familer, but Beastboy shrugged it off.**

**"Hi..." he said, nervously.**

**"I dont usually do this you know..." the voice came back.**

**"Me either. Ive just been feeling kinda lonely lately..." Beastboy said truthfully. He still wasnt completly over Terra.**

**"Yeah, me too." **

**"Why? If you dont mind me asking..." Beastboy asked, curious.**

**Silence for a moment, then... "Someone hurt me...alot..."**

**"I know how it feels." Beastboy awnsered, feeling sorry for this girl.**

**"Really? Im sorry."**

**"Dont be, its not your fault. She was just...wrong for me, you could say."**

**"Yeah, it sucks. So you like video games, huh?" the girl tried changing subjects. She just didnt seem comfortable with that one.**

**"Yeah."**

**"My friend does too. I live with a bunch of friends, all the guys love video games."**

**"I do too."**

**"I have a feeling they dont like me, one in particuler."**

**"I doubt that. You seem great to talk to."**

**"Yeah, you too. You seem to understand me alot, and I have a feeling your not one of them bastards who try to take advantage of girls. I hate them kind of people."**

**"Me too. Dont worry, I wouldnt do anything like that."**

**Silence again. Beastboy was worried the girl lost interest.**

**"Want to meet?" the girl said finally.**

**Beastboy stared at the screen, shocked. What if the girl didnt like the pointy ears and green skin?**

**"I...im not excatly...normal, you might say." Beastboy awnsered, warning her.**

**"Me either." the girl awnsered. 'Where do I know that voice?' he asked himself, but no awnser came.**

**"Okay, but just promise you wont be freaked out and leave?"**

**"Promise me the same thing."**

**"Okay, I promise."**

**"I promise too."**

**"So where do you want to meet?"**

**"You know that cafe on Blackberry? Its across from Titans Tower. The one that looks like a bit 'T'?" Beastboy thought a moment.**

**"The one called Pravus?" he asked.**

**"That one."**

**"Whats that mean...Pravus?"**

**"Its Latin for evil..." she said. Beastboy shivered but went on.**

**"So...when are we gonna meet?"**

**"How about tommorow, around noon?"**

**"Sounds good."**

**"Yeah. I gotta go... Till tommorow?"**

**"Till tommorow." Beastboy hung up his phone and looked over at his clock. 'Damn, can I really wait till then?'**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Raven set down her phone and fell back on her bed. Suddenly the door knocked. 'What the hell? Its almost one in the morning!' Raven grabbed a black robe, seeing as she hadnt changed into her nighttime clothes yet, and opened the door a crack. Her eye met StarFires.**

**"Good Morning Starfire. Would you like anything besides annoying me at one in the morning?"**

**"I am sorry friend. But I think we must converse in the girl talk. It seems I have done something i am not quite sure of..." Raven sighed.**

**"Fine, let me put on some clothes." Raven said, closing the crack. She took off her robe and layed it on her bed; it was her favorite robe. Beastboy had gotten it for her for Christmas last year. She turned back and stepped through her handmade portal and almost bumped into Starfire.**

**"Ok. What?" Raven asked, walking with Starfire down to the main room. She wanted to just fall in bed and dream about the guy she had talked to.**

**"Raven, I am not sure what I have done... I...Me and Robin..."**

**"Starfire...Your Robins girlfriend, arnt you?" Starfire glanced around.**

**"Yes but..."**

**"But your not sure what a girlfriend does, are you?"**

**"Are you reading my mind?"**

**"No, your face is like an open book to me."**

**"I have writing on my face?"**

**"Nevermind. Back to the point..."  
"Yes...I am sure that being a girlfriend means we are doing the 'in love'... but what am I to do? I do not know how to do the 'in love' on this planet."**

**"Starfire... that is too complicated to say." Raven felt bad but she really wanted this conversation to end.**

**"But, you could begin? It is, to say the least, a most embarrasing position."**

**"Star..." Raven started.**

**"Raven, Starfire? What are you two doing up?" A tired Beastboy entered.**

**"Talking. Whats it to you?" Beastboy looked startled.**

**"I didnt even make a joke that time!" Raven sighed.**

**"Fine. Im sorry." she said, with much stregth. Beastboy smirked.**

**"We are ingaging in the girl talk. You are not a girl, so you may not join." Starfire said, slightly annoyed. (A/N: Annoyed? Starfire? Only Beastboy could do that!)**

**"Girl talk eh?" Beastboy ignored Starfires comment. "Sweet. What about?"**

**"About how idiotic it is when you...nevermind." Raven said, looking away.**

**"Seriously, I could help!"**

**"You are not a girl."**

**"Puh-leeeeeeeeeeeese! Please"**

**"Could people be anymore loud at TWO IN THE MORNING?" Robin yelled, walking in. Suddenly he saw Starfire and blushed. "Hi Star..."**

**"Oh, so we get a beating while Starfire here gets a blush AND A 'HI'?" Beastboy asked. "What is this world coming to?"**

**"This is completly pointless. Can I please go back to bed Starfire? We've now woken everyone up." Raven pointed out as Cyborg walked through, completly oblivious to the fighting titans, and going straight for the fridge. Starfire sighed.**

**"Yes. But could we please talk about this sometime? It is-..." Starfire started to whisper.**

**"Fine. Goodnight." Raven cut her off, getting up and heading for her room.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"MORNING RAE" Beastboy pounded on her door. "RAE ITS ALMOST NOON!" Suddenly, the door opened and a pillow, envoloped in black, was thrown at him. The door closed again.**

**"RAVEN!!! THAT WAS UNCALLED FOR!"**

**"So is your screaming." Raven said behind him. 'She must have snuk out when I was distracted by the pillow...' he concluded.**

**"Did you want something?" Raven asked. She had the robe Beastboy had bought for her last Christmas on. He recognized it immediatly.**

**"Yeah, its noon. Your not awake..."**

**"I am now, thanks to your screaming."**

**"Your welc-" he stopped. "Whatcha doing today?" he asked.**

**"The usual."**

**"I doubt that." Raven looked at him suspiciosly.**

**"...Why?"**

**"Cause you smell pretty." Raven glared.**

**"And I dont all the time?"**

**"No, i mean... you just..."**

**"Forget it. What are you doing today?" She asked back, not really caring for the awnser.**

**"Nothing much..."**

**"Your wearing cheap colone."**

**"Damn you."**

**"Wanna tell me the truth this time?" Beastboy sighed.**

**"If you must know...I have a date." He stated, matter-of-factly.**

**"Oh really?"**

**"Yes, and you?"**

**"I have my own personal things to attend to."**

**"Fine."**

**"Fine." Raven walked away. "Tell the rest of the Titans im shopping or something." she called over her shoulder.**

**"I cant, I have a date!" he called after, but she had already gone.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**'Where is he? Maybe he saw me and was scared off...' Raven thought to herself.**

**'I doubt that.' Denial said back.**

**'You doubt everything.' Suddenly a hand tapped on her shoulder.**

**"Your date has arrived." A man, working for the cafe, said. Behind him stepped a face Raven was too familer with. **

**Beastboy.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Raven blinked. Beastboy blinked back. Suddenly, Raven turned to the man. "There must be some mistake..."**

**"We do not make mistakes here at Pravus."**

**"But..." Beastboy started.**

**"Your kidding." Raven said for Denial.**

**"Im afraid not, miss. Now if you'll excuse me, I have other customers to attend to." The man walked away, leaving two stunned Titans staring at each other.**

**Beastboy was the first to speak. "I should have known..." he said, plopping down on the seat next to Raven.**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"DarkGoddess...Who else would use that?" Raven almost laughed.**

**"And who else would use VideoGamer?"**

**"I feel so stupid right now."**

**"Thats not new." Raven sighed. "...Sorry." she said quickly afterwards.**

**"Why have you been doing that?" Beastboy asked.**

**"Doing what?" Raven tried to play dumb.**

**"Saying sorry all the time. You used to always just say something mean and leave it at that."**

**"That was then, this is now?" Raven asked, more than replied.**

**Beastboy sighed. "I still cant beleive your DarkGoddess..."**

**"And your VideoGamer..."**

**"Well, this was interesting. Lets go home..." Beastboy said getting up.**

**"I cant." Beastboy turned.**

**"Um...Why not?"**

**"I promised, so did you."**

**"What are you talking about?"**

**"We promised that we wouldnt get freaked out and leave. I dont know about you, but I keep my promises."**

**"...Your not freaked out?" Beastboy sat back down.**

**"Why would I be?"**

**"Well, im a green grass stain! That doesnt freak you out?"**

**"You also make jokes. Does that mean I have to laugh?" Beastboy smiled.**

**"Good point. So...Im on a date with Raven...this should be interesting." he said more to himself. Suddenly Raven smiled slightly.**

**"Uhh Raven, your smiling."**

**"Beastboy. We've been set up." Raven said, ignoring him.**

**"Um..What are you talking about."**

**"Dont look now, but when you do, look over in that hallway." Beastboy waited a second and then looked.**

**"Its a blue mechanical foot. Who else in the world has a mechanical foot?" Raven said.**

**"Cyborg! We have been set up."**

**"Thats not all. Robins behind that curtain on the stage and Starfire is sitting over there with the menu in front of her face." Beastboy looked. Sure enough, a tip of red hair shown over the top of the menu.**

**"Well...what should we do?"**

**"I havnt had fun in awhile..." Raven started, seizing the oppourtunity.**

**"What do you mean...?" Beastboy asked, almost scared.**

**"I say we set them up. An eye for an eye, a set up for a set up." Raven said. Beastboy smirked. **

**"Are you sure your name is Raven?"**

**"Shut up. Lets go the to couch..." she said getting up.**

**"I hope your a better actress than they are at setting people up." Beastboy said.**

**"Take my hand and lead me there." Raven said. Beastboy did as he was told, ignoring a small prickle go down his spine as he grabbed her hand.**

**Once they got there, he let go and they lay down on the couch. **

**"Okay, first we have to make it seem like we are getting along and accepting the fact that were on a date."**

**"Right. That means your gonna have to smile."**

**"Ill be acting, I wont blow anything up." Raven said. "Pretend your making a joke."**

**Beastboy thought a moment. "Ummm blah blah blah?" He asked, not sure if he was supposed to talk or mouth words or what.**

**"Just make one of your lame jokes will you?"**

**"Okay, umm...Why did the football team go to the bank?"**

**"...Why?" Raven asked, feeling a tiny bit diffrent.**

**"To get their quarterback." Beastboy said. "That was the lamest joke Ive heard out of you so far." Raven said through her fake smile.**

**"It was short notice." Beastboy defended. This made Raven fake smile again.**

**"Alright, from what I scense, they think were okay with this."**

**"Are we?" Beastboy asked suddenly, straight face. Raven glanced at him.**

**"I guess..." she said. She turned her gaze down. "Their not gonna leave. We have to do something else..."**

**"Hmmm..."**

**"If this was real, where would you take me?" Raven asked.**

**"Well... Id probally take you out on a walk-..." Beastboy was interupted.**

**"Lets go." Raven said, getting up.**

**Beastboy laughed. "Okay..." Beastboy got up and paid while Raven got her cloak.**

**"Okay, let me go pay and then..."**

**"I already paid." Raven glanced at him.**

**"That was...nice..." She felt akward saying this to Beastboy.**

**"Im not all jokes. Lets go before they get suspicious." Beastboy and Raven left the cafe, grabbing Beastboys jacket before they left. Outside it was cold, Raven shivered under he thin cloak.**

**"Okay, park." She said.**

**"Shouldnt we like... hold hands or something." Beastboy asked.**

**"When we get to the park."**

**"Oh right..." Beastboy said. 'Im getting way ahead of myself...' **

**Soon, they came to the park where they had their Annual Titan Pinics.**

**"You know, I did say wait till we get to the park..." Raven said, just noticing her hand was attached to Beastboys.**

**"You were the one who grabbed my hand!" Beastboy said.**

**"Whatever. Lets get this over with..." Raven normal personality started to surface.**

**"Are they still following us?" Beastboy asked, trying to keep her as she was.**

**"I think so." she said.**

**"Okay, now what do we do?"**

**"Lets go sit on that bench over there..." Raven said, leading him towards it. As they sat down, Raven suddenly asked. "Your still not over Terra then?"**

**"Huh?" Beastboy replied, confused at first.**

**"You said you felt lonely..."**

**"Oh...well uh, yeah I guess I do... feel lonely i mean."**

**"Oh." Raven said quietly. "I think their leaving..." **

**"Okay." Beastboy said. He was suddenly aware of how close the two titans were. Their knees were merly centimeters apart. Raven shivered. Beastboy took off his jacket and gave it to her without a second thought. Raven stared at it a moment, then said "Thanks..." and put it on.**

**"Welcome." Beastboy said, blushing slightly.**

**"They left, we can go now." Raven signaled, but didnt move herself.**

**"Alright." Beastboy said, but still sat there.**

**"Raven?" Beastboy asked after a few seconds.**

**"Hm?"**

**"I uh..." He tried. "We um..." Raven said nothing.**

**"...Oh what the hell..." Beastboy said. He suddenly leaned forward and brushed his lips agains Ravens cheek. "...Sorry, I just..." Beastboy sighed. "Raven-" Beastboy was cut off, suddenly aware of soft warm lips on his own. His eyes held shock, but slowly closed as he kissed Raven back.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**And thats all! ... Just kidding! Im not that mean! I would Never leave something this juicy off here!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Slowly, Raven and Beastboy parted. Raven blinked her eyes before opening them and stared into Beastboys emerald eyes.**

**"Wow..." Beastboy said, still staring at Raven. Raven smiled slightly. **

**"You wernt, you know, acting then...were you?" Raven turned away, the smile vanishing.**

**"I uh.. no..." he said, surprised at his own words.**

**"Oh oh oh! That was the sweetest thing! Do it again, do it again!" Starfire burst through the trees, dragging Robin who was trying to quiet her and failing terribly.**

**"Oh God..." Raven said, seeing the two. "I thought they left..."**

**"Booyah! That mission was a huge success!" Cyborg said, walking out from another big tree behind them. Beastboy groaned and put his head in his hands. Cyborg chuckled at him.**

**"Uh, I hope you arnt mad at us for setting you up..." Robin said.**

**Raven got up. "Nope not at all. In fact, im quite happy, even though Starfire kept peeking over the menu and giggling histarically." Robin stared.**

**"You knew?"**

**"Of course I knew. It was pretty obvious."**

**"Thats why you told me to talk to DarkGoddess!" Beastboy said, pushing Cyborg playfully. "It was all a set up!"**

**"Yep yep!" Cyborg said, laughing harder.**

**"I must know what you were doing with your lips though..." Starfire asked, confusion clearly on her face. 'Ill show you later..." Raven couldnt resistreadingin Robins mind. She cleared her throat and smirked at Robin, who turned as red as Starfires hair.**

**"Nevermind Star..." Robin said, biting his lip. Cyborg looked at both couples.**

**"Aww man, this isnt fair! Im all left out!" He said, clutching his chest as if his heart were broken. Suddenly his communicator rang. He looked at his arm for a moment, blushed, and said "I gotta take this...". He walked away. Everyone turned to Raven.**

**"Bumblee Bee." she awnsered the unspoken question. Everyone laughed.**

* * *

**The End! Hope You All Liked! Love you much! Peace out my smexiful dorks!**

** Gawjuz Heather**


End file.
